Recently, as electronic devices, such as smart phones, have rapidly propagated, the era of one-man one-device has come. This means that the electronic device is one part of a user's daily life, and users also recognize that it is difficult to lead their daily life without the electronic device. In actuality, the user of the electronic device possesses the electronic device most of the time during his/her daily life, and the average time of the electronic device is used has gradually increased.
As described above, the electronic device becomes a part of the daily life of the user, so that the electronic device includes various functions, (for example, a function of providing the current location information of the user to a rescuer at a physical emergency situation of the user), which are capable of providing actual helps in the daily life of the user.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.